


Comfy Nora

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Butt Expansion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Multi, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A quick drabble about a big booty Nora napping with her team/lovers
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 8





	Comfy Nora

Believe it or not, there were times when Nora didn’t enjoy having the largest rear in Beacon. Shorts and skirts were disasters waiting to happen, she was constantly bumping into stuff, and tight spaces were a no-go.

But, at times like these, when her boys and Pyrrha were snuggled up against her plump pillowy rear, quietly napping on a relaxed Sunday, it all felt worth it. Gods, she was lucky to have two boyfriend and a girlfriend that appreciated her, all of her. Now, if only Pyrrha wasn’t so grabby in her sleep, maybe Nora could have a nap too.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like doing a short drabble (which is an old-ish fanfic term for a fic that is exactly 100 words long). These are fun, I ought to do more of them.


End file.
